Oh, Ophelia
by justyourfriendlyneighbor
Summary: After Ophelia is sent to live with her aunt, Ayanna, she runs into a certain young Mikaelson in the woods. They have an instant connection, and he helps her learn to control the powerful magic she didn’t know she possessed. They fall in love, but unfortunately, not every love story has a happy ending.


_Oh, Ophelia, _

_You've been on my mind, girl, since the flood_

_Oh, Ophelia,_

_Heaven help a fool who falls in love _

**Ophelia- by the Lumineers**

Kol was fourteen when she arrived. He remembered the day vividly. His mother had sent him out to fetch some herbs from the forest, and that's when he'd felt it.

Magic.

Very _strong _magic.

Whoever possessed it was one powerful witch.

He lifted his head, eyes searching for the source of the energy that tingled through the air. He heard rustling behind him, he turned around and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

Her chocolate brown skin was smooth, and the sunlight peaking through the trees illuminated her her frizzy curls, giving off the appearance of a halo.

Kol didn't need much convincing to believe she was an angel.

He stood, the mushrooms at his feet forgotten, and made his way towards her. He smiled charmingly as he stood a few paces in front of her. "I'm Kol, and who might you be?"

"My name is Ophelia," she replied quietly, gazing at her feet shyly.

Kol took one of her hands in his, lifting it to his lips. "A pleasure to meet you," he murmured against her skin, making the girl blush. He grinned, letting go of her hand, though he wished her could have kept his hold on it for a few moments longer. "I've not seen you before," he stated, gesturing for them to continue walking. "Where are you from?"

"England," came her soft reply as she began walking alongside the young Mikaelson. "I came here to live with my mother's sister, Ayanna."

Kol blinked. "She's the most powerful witch in our village. You must have magic as well?"

Ophelia finally looked up at him, and he could feel his heart beating just a bit faster as her ebony eyes scanned his features. She didn't answer his question, choosing to instead shift her gaze to the scenery around them.

He noticed her take a few steadying breaths, as though she was nervous. He frowned then, knowing that she _had _to possess magic. He could feel his own magic humming beneath his skin, drawn to her.

He placed a hand on her arm, causing her to look at him as they both stopped.

"You are, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"You're a witch," he said, causing her to take a step back in fear.

"No, no, no." She shook her head furiously, hugging her arms to her chest. "I'm not, I- I can't be..."

Kol felt something inside him break at the look of pure fear on her delicate features. He reached a hand out to comfort her, but she jerked away from him. "Easy now, easy now, darling. I'm not going to hurt you."

"But I'm a- but I have–"

"So is my mother," he interrupted her, hoping she would see that had no intention to harm her. "My mother is a witch, she has magic." She still appeared frightened, so he said, "And so so I."

The girl paused, gazing at him curiously. "You do?" she asked after a moment.

He smiled, nodding. He extended his hand again, and this time she didn't shy away from him.

Placing her small, soft hand in his larger, calloused one, she gasped. "Do you feel that?" Kol asked, and she nodded. Where their skin touched was warmth, their magic coming together.

Ophelia noticed then that grass was greener, the flowers weren't wilted under their feet, and the birds sang just a touch sweeter. She was in awe.

She looked back to Kol, who grinned at her reaction. "What is happening?" she asked him, not out of fear, but of wonder.

"That," he replied, his eyes mischievous and a roguish grin, "is _magic_."

**AN: thanks for reading! It's pretty short but I hope you liked it! I've really wanted to write more and this song (Ophelia by the Lumineers) has inspired me a lot. **

**Let me know if you like it and if I should continue. **

**Much love,**

**~Mary  
**


End file.
